Zeon
Zeon is a Pure-blooded Saiyan. He has a husband along with two (adopted) sons. He is as strong as Goku, but he can go Super Saiyan 5. He wears the Potato Earrings from when he was a child and he found them working, and it is one of his favorite things to wear along with his strap-on and panties and are some of his most prized possessions. Personality Like all Saiyans he loves to eat (particularly spaghetti), and fight. He loves to fool around with his phallic toys. He enjoys the thrill of battle and passionate love-making with his partner. The will to win is overpowering like the arms of his lover. He is the first openly homosexual saiyan. His elite-sexual prowess and complex understanding of male physique makes him a true "twank versatile." History He was born as a child that was said to be a future Super Elite Twank, but proved to be far stronger then any Super Elite by the time he graduated elementary school at 27. When the King ordered that he be killed, he heard about it even though he couldn't read, write, or talk due to his crippling mental condition; He tried to attack King Vegeta who was able to either dodge or block all of his attacks. When he was about to be killed some warriors came in and pleaded with King Vegeta to let him live because he was such a robust twank versatile and that they could use him in the dungeons. Because he had always been huge fan of BDSM, Zeon was pleased at his new role as dungeon slave and was truly proud to be a Saiyan; King Vegeta agreed, but said if he ever tried to attack him again that he would have him castrated and force him to marry a woman. Destruction of Planet Vegeta and Life on Earth He was on Planet Vegeta during the time of the destruction, he was only 27 years old, but managed to escape thanks to avoiding the Supernova as it hit and flew up sneaking past Frieza, Zarbon, and Dordoria onto the ship, with major injuries from a gangbang he had just taken part of. After he got away he managed to find a Attack Ball and escaped to eat spaghetti. He flew to Earth, eating plenty of spaghetti on the way. Once on Earth he had troubles at first since he had to earn a living somehow, he started to work on a farm. Some of the other young men commented about how 'muscular' and 'fit' he looked, it was only a matter of time before he was turning tricks out behind Capsule-Mart. When he got about the age of 27 years old he started to train again. His 'partner' said that he was a talented fighter and should enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. When he entered it he banged so many people there that he didn't know what to do. During the elimination rounds he easily got through with his opponents not even being able to even hurt him because he screwed them all tired the night before. He ended up losing to Master Roshi in the final round, because he had already beaten-off Goku the round before and was exhausted. He limped out of the arena to find Jackie still holding on the ring without touching the ground. He didn't care as long as he got to fight. He went on to shower with many men that night. To Zeon, that is victory enough. World Tournament 2 and the Saiyans It had been years since he had been in a World Martial Arts Tournament, so he decided to enter. He lost in the first round. Turns out he was not the Super Twank Versatile he used to be. When they were at the 5 year reunion he got to meet everyone again, and that's when Raditz showed up. He told Goku everything when he was done he noticed Zeon, and asked him what he was doing on Earth. He replied "I really love my husband but I'd really like to take more phallus." They got in a small argument about double-penetration until finally Raditz agreed to take part and told Nappa and Vegeta, who came on Zeon earlier in the evening, so they could get stronger. They 'trained' for many years getting stronger with Zeon always being on the bottom.Category:SaiyansCategory:Super SaiyansCategory:GoodCategory:MalesCategory:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillinCategory:Character created by SuperSaiyanKrillinCategory:Characters who can flyCategory:CharactersCategory:Fan FictionCategory:HeroesCategory:Fan Made Characters